


I have been laughable wrong

by sandyk



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, canon divergence getting together, post season 5 christmas episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Bones and Booth get together after New Year's and talking and feelings and sex ensue.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	I have been laughable wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



> Not mine, no profit garnered. Title from R.E.M.'s Discoverer. Hope you like!

Day one: Temperance rose from the bed, feeling very energized after having sex. Booth had already fallen asleep. They'd had excellent sex. It had been excellent sex because it was Booth and she had a lot of feelings for him. She thought "a lot" was an imprecise term. She had feelings. She had many and they were intense. She decided to stop thinking about it. She wanted to stay in her specific feeling of euphoria post coitus. 

Maybe she had acted hastily having sex with Booth. 

They'd had a lovely Christmas dinner, even though as Miss Wick had pointed out, Jesus's birthday was likely March and they had celebrated in December. The Jeffersonian had had a surprisingly light load in terms of cases between Christmas and New Year's. Her father had decided that while being alone on Christmas meant you weren't loved, being alone on New Year's Eve was meaningless as commentary. She'd told him that was ridiculous. But he had a date with someone so she was alone. But not unloved. 

Not that she was ever unloved. She always had Angela, and her dad. Russ loved her. She could list many friends who regarded her fondly. She knew Booth would always support her.

She'd called him New Year's Eve simply to check up on him. She was used to talking to Booth every day. Sometimes in the past he'd called her when he was on vacation. He was very dependable that way. But Angela had told her that relationships that matter should be reciprocal. Booth and Sweets had expressed similar sentiments to her. 

So she'd called Booth and they had decided to watch the Mummy on Booth's large TV. She liked Booth's place. It was very reflective of Booth's personality, so it was very different from her place but still homey. They'd watched the movie and then another one and then they heard the shouts of happy new year. He'd said, "Happy new year, Bones!" Then he'd kissed her. 

Temperance was very familiar with Booth's apartment so she easily found the bathroom and then looked for her clothes. She should probably go home. If she left without telling Booth, he'd be very hurt. It was tempting. She was very tempted. She felt herself almost grinding her teeth. She could imagine what Sweets would say. Something about abandonment and running away and tie it all into some ridiculous bow about her father in his psychological stew. She stood up straighter and then went back to Booth's bed. 

Day ten: Temperance had hesitated to propose more adventurous seuxal positions so early in the relationship. At the same time there was something she found very enticing about Booth's almost innocence in comparison to her. Booth had actually looked shocked but importantly, turned on. "I already know I enjoy it, and I will enjoy it more with you," she said confidently. 

She laid on her stomach, pleasantly sweaty and feeling already sore from Booth's vigorous lovemaking. She clutched her pillow to her chest and said, "I already enjoyed you applying the lube to my anus."

"Stop it with the sexy talk," Booth said, laughing. She watched him put the condom on his erect penis. She was also happy that her expectations about his size and girth had been met. Slightly exceeded, actually. 

"I like being precise," she said. She felt Booth begin to push inside her. It was a slight pain on the edge of absolute pleasure. She loved this. She even squealed. 

Booth was definitely enjoying himself as well. He'd been leery of the idea but now he was taking to it. With zest. 

She knew exactly how to touch her clitoris and combined with the pressure of Booth's steady strokes she had a very satisfactory orgasm, right after Booth did the same. She felt wonderful. After more clean up, she settled on the bed next to a very sleepy Booth. She said, "Many women don't enjoy that, of course."

"Yup," Booth said. "I hear a lot of agents, you know, the young ones, talking about how now it's cool to ask their dates to do that. Like now women are supposed to all like it. It's not nice."

"Any time you expect all of one group to like something or not like something you will be disappointed," Temperance said. "It's a plain fact that -"

"Nobody likes all the things all the time, I get it," Booth said. His eyes were half closed. "When I wake up, you can tell me all about it."

Day sixteen: "I want an actual talk, actual, I like you, you like me, we are dating talk," Booth said, clearly exasperated. 

"I like you, you clearly like me, we are dating," Temperance said. "Do you need me to say that somewhere else? Does it matter more if I say it in front of Sweets?"

She was also exasperated. Besides the excellent sex, now that they had cases again, things seemed more volatile between them. Sometimes they were great, sometimes she felt everything she said set him off. A few times, everything he said set her off. 

Temperance knew what Booth meant by his need for declarations. He was concerned because he was very serious about this relationship. More than he would say. She thought maybe he had wanted to say he loved her when he woke up from the coma, but then it seemed that had passed. Maybe it hadn't. 

She wasn't concerned that everyone knew they were now intimate. Booth didn't care either, he cared that "things" were "settled."

Booth said, "I don't care about that. Can't we just, you know, talk? Like we used to do all the time."

"We still talk. Now we have sex, too. I find this very frustrating," Temperance said. 

"Me, too," Booth said. They were both almost glaring at each other until they were both laughing all of a sudden. 

"I don't understand," Temperance said. "I still don't."

"Well, you know," Booth said. "We think we know how the world works and where we stand. What people like, what they want to do with their butts." He winked at her. "And then we have to adapt. You and me, we have to adapt and evolve. You love that stuff. But you know it's hard."

"Evolution doesn't happen over the course of two weeks, it generally takes years at least. For humans, hundreds of years. Adaptation, though, is a much shorter process," she said. She smiled at him. "I do like you. I love you, actually."

"I love you, too," Booth said. "Look, I know you have these thoughts and opinions about monogamy but I would really prefer we stick with that."

"Oh, of course," Temperance said. "You, I knew if I entered a relationship with you it would necessarily be monogamous."

"Good thinking," Booth said. "Good thinking."

"So that was a successful relationship talk," Temperance said. "And we exchanged I love yous, so that is another milestone. I gather from Sweets and Angela these are important in long-term relationships. Like ours will be."

"Very important," Booth said. "I agree. You should definitely tell Sweets, he'll be so happy you wanted to tell him."

Temperance smiled. "He will be. And I remember, you know, at one point I was thinking of maybe trying to reduce this relationship to sex, or not become serious. But then I thought, Sweets would tell me some ridiculous reason I was doing that. So I didn't do it. He was a good influence on me."

"You definitely should tell him that. It will make his year." Booth grinned his handsome and charming grin at her. Then he said, "We have to keep doing this, you know, over and over again. Like the fun sex. The talking, too."

"I know," Temperance said. "I am much more looking forward to the sex."

"Me, too," Booth said. "Same."


End file.
